


You're in for a Treat

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could write something about fall couples activities with jake y’know like scary movies or like apple picking maybe?? Or maybe y’all go to a haunted house?? Idk just something cute and fluffy pleaseeeeeeee I’m such a sap haha! Thanks, love!!!Jake takes you to see a scary movie.





	You're in for a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

The movie theatre was quiet, only a few people filling the seats, hushed conversations scattered around the room. You were sitting in the centre at the back of the theatre. The plush chair was super comfortable; it even had an option to recline but you thought you might fall asleep if you did. The ads hadn’t started yet, so, you were scrolling through your phone, waiting for Jake to come back with the popcorn and drinks.  
“Hey.” Jake whispered. He placed the box of popcorn on the armrests between the two of you and the drinks in the individual holders.  
“It hasn’t started yet, you can speak normally.” you laughed.  
“I know, I just feel the need to be quiet.” He took a sip of his drink. “You nervous?”  
“A little. I've never seen a horror film on the big screen.” you confessed.  
“Ah. Well, you’re in for a treat… and, possibly, some tricks.” He winked and you hit his arm softly. “Don’t worry.” he said, taking a hold of your hand and giving it a kiss, “I’ll be here with you the whole time.”

The lights dimmed all the way down slowly and the ads started playing. Jake was already digging into the popcorn, grabbing handfuls and shoving them into his mouth. You looked at him, astonished at how much he could fit in there. He just grinned with his mouth full and you shook your head, unable to contain your smile.

You swatted his hand away from the popcorn when he went back in for more. “Slow down or we won’t have any left for the actual film!” He pouted at you with puppy dog eyes. You couldn’t say no to that face. “Fine. One more handful but, after that, wait ’til the film starts.” Jake nodded as he chewed on the sweet and salty treats.

When the film started, the room was eerily silent until the opening credits appeared on the screen, spooky music filling your ears. You jumped when you felt an arm around your shoulders.  
“It’s just me.” Jake breathed in your ear, muffling his laughter with his hand.  
“Don’t do that!” you whisper-yelled at him but settled in to watch the film, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.

Jakes arm didn’t move from around you for the entirety of the film. You felt his hand tighten on your arm during particularly suspenseful parts and then you felt him relax afterwards, when it was a false alarm. He’d look to you every time there was a jump scare, making sure you were okay but also reassuring himself. The scenes with blood and gore were the ones you just couldn’t stomach. You automatically grabbed Jake by his shirt and hid your face towards his chest. There were some comedic moments but it seemed you were the only ones in the theatre that found them laugh-out-loud funny. You didn’t care, though; you were having the best time and you knew Jake was too.

The end credits started to roll and the lights gradually came back on. You looked over at Jake and held on to his hand that was dangling from your left shoulder.  
“Did you enjoy it?” You asked, leaning in towards him for a kiss. He pecked your lips.  
“Yeah, it was good. Not the best horror film ever but it had everything you’d expect. Not that scary, though.”  
You scoffed, “Not that scary? You’ve never gripped onto me so tight!”  
“Yeah, well, maybe I just wanted to get closer to you.” He was inches from your face, staring at your lips with no subtlety whatsoever.  
“You were literally on me the entire time, how much closer could you get?” You asked, knowing the answer, realising you were the only ones left in the theatre.  
Jake raised his eyebrows suggestively and whispered again, “I can think of a way.”


End file.
